1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and particularly related to the copending application Ser. No. 14/477,889 filed Sep. 5, 2014.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,461,465, issued on Jun. 11, 2013, discloses a plug connector. Contacts of the plug connector are formed from a flex circuit upon which contact pucks are attached. Pucks can be made from a variety of conductive materials. Pucks can be cut to size in a stamping or similar process from a metal sheet and can be attached to the flex circuit using surface mount technology (SMT). In a separate step, ground ring can be secured to the body of the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,872,873, issued on Jan. 18, 2011, discloses an extended USB (universal serial bus) device manufactured by forming a contact spring assembly in which contact springs are mounted on a base (e.g., a PCB or plastic) substrate, and spring assembly is then mounted onto a PCB such that a contact portion of each contact spring protrudes through corresponding openings on the PCB, whereby the substrate covers the openings during a subsequent plastic molding step of forming a single-piece molded housing.
An improved plug connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.